The invention relates to a device and a method for producing a device with a housing and with a frame element, which is arranged within the housing and accommodates at least one component. A device of this type may be, for example, a control device for an internal combustion engine or else a control device for an electrically adjustable brake of a vehicle which uses an electromotive servodrive to produce a braking force that is supplied to the respective brakes at wheels of a vehicle.
On account of the often only small space that is available for the device, a challenge is to make the device as compact as possible.
Technical information on the laser welding of thermoplastics by the transmission method can be electronically called up under http://www.basf.de/basf/img/dienstl/bauteil/images/laserstra hlschweissen.pdf. It is known from the document that the joining process in laser welding leads to the conversion of radiation energy into heat by absorption in the corresponding material and, as a result, a locally limited melt is formed in the joining zone. Shortwave infrared radiation is intended to penetrate the upper transmitting part being joined as unhindered as possible and to be completely absorbed and converted into heat at a depth of 0.1 to 0.5 mm in a lower part being joined. The introduction of energy has the effect that, in the region of the absorption, the lower part being joined is heated and melted. The melt formation brings about a heat transfer between the two parts being joined and so the part being joined that is transparent with respect to the laser radiation is also melted. The intensity of the absorption is determined not only by the chosen material and its additives but also by the wavelength of the radiation source.